


Sign This

by ToAStranger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Foul Language, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic!AU, Talia is way older than Peter in this, young!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Stiles don't usually get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign This

“Stilinski caused a mess in Deaton’s again today.”

Peter’s nose wrinkles as he flicks away a chocolate frog.  “I’m not all that surprised.”

Deucalion snorts indelicately at his side, elbowing him lightly and gesturing across the hall at where Stiles is walking with an arm slung jovially around Gryffindor Scott McCall’s shoulders.  “He’s doing it again.”

Kali tilts her head.  “I don’t know why he insists on hanging out with other houses.  What do they have to offer him?”

“Sub-standard conversation?” Deucalion muses, practically snickering.

Kali rolls her eyes. “He’s _Slytherin_.  He’s one of us, and yet he’s almost _never_ around.  Peter, isn’t he friends with your niece and nephew?”

“I don’t control who they mingle with, nor do I really care who Stilinski is friends with.” Peter replies, eyes tracking Stiles as he sits at a table with his sister’s children; she’d been so proud when Laura had been sorted into Ravenclaw and Derek into Gryffindor, and she was already convinced that Cora would follow one of their footsteps when she was finally old enough.  “I’m not quite sure why you all insist on speaking to me about him.”

“Because you’re fucking him,” Deucalion says, almost in passing as he bites into an apple.

Peter goes completely still, and Kali practically coos.  “You didn’t think we knew?  Oh, sweetie.”

He shrugs her gentle teasing hand off of his shoulder with a sneer.  “It’s none of your business.”

“Of course it isn’t,” Deucalion grins.  “But tell me.  Is his mouth nearly as good as it looks?”

Peter almost slugs, but Stiles’ voice cuts him off as the younger boy slaps a parchment down onto the table before them.  “Peter.”

He blinks.  “Stilinski.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, fond and annoyed.  “C’mon, dude.  Really?”

“What do you want?”

Stiles perks up.  “Your signature.”

Faltering, Peter frowns.  “Why?”

“I’m petitioning the lady in charge to start letting us use tech,” Stiles replies excitedly, bouncing on the soles of his feet.  “Last year we got cell phones and wife, this year it’s the era of the laptop computer.  Maybe a scanner for some of the less threatening library texts.”

Peter’s lips purse.  “It’s not going to work.”

“Don’t be such a downer.  God, talking to you is like watching an episode of Supernatural.” Stiles’ nose wrinkles.

“What?” Deucalion frowns.

“Sad and ultimately disappointing,” Stiles clarifies.  “It’s a muggle thing.”

Deucalion glances at Peter, brow raised, and Peter sighs.  “Don’t worry about it.”

“So will you sign?” Stiles asks eagerly.

Peter hesitates, but squares his jaw and leans in, eyes narrowed.  “What do I get if I do?”

There’s a furtive glance between Peter, Duke, and Kali—but Stiles smiles slow and sly, and they’re all reminded for a moment that Stiles was sorted into Slytherin the year after them for a reason.  “If you do, I’ll suck your cock in the stacks like you’ve been badgering me to.”

Peter pauses.  Eyes glinting, Stiles holds out a pen to him—one of the many modern necessities he’s refused to give up at school.  Something Peter had found irritating at first, but has come to admire.  Peter takes the pen, pulling the parchment to himself and scribbling down his name.

Whooping triumphantly, Stiles practically wiggles in his excitement.  Shoving the petition back Stiles’ way, Peter stands in a smooth motion, brow raising expectantly.

“Let’s go.”

Deucalion snorts.  “You were both serious—?”

“Duh,” Stiles replies, pushing back to his feet.  “I wouldn’t come to the library if I were you guys.”

Peter is already heading for the exit.  “ _Stiles_.”

“Coming, sweetie pie.” Stiles calls, batting his lashes.

Kali and Duke watch them go—one a little more shocked than the other.  Kali pats Deucalion on the back comfortingly, focus falling back to her test.

**Author's Note:**

> Steter Week Theme: Magic!AU
> 
> Prompt: OK. So I'm also obsessed with the idea of Muggleborns Fucking shit up with Pop Culture references and stuff. So Prompt: Stiles Muggleborn antics such as, making pop culture references and making a club to get WIFI into Hogwarts etc. Gets on Pureblood Peter Hale's nerves. Sexyness ensues obviously ^_^ (by wrightgotwronged)


End file.
